Conte de fée moderne
by little akary
Summary: La relation entre Kise et Shugo bat de l'aile. Le décoloré devient de plus en plus violent mais heureusement un certain prince charmant veille sur le blondinet.


Hello tout le monde. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je m'essaye dans le fandom. Alors je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'intéresse parce que je pense que je vais venir hanter beaucoup plus souvent ce fandom... après tout j'adore Kuroko depuis que j'ai découvert la série.

Pour être honnête avec vous, cette histoire est tiré de l'émission "le jour où tout à basculé". Oui un jour je m'ennuyais profondément et je me suis regardé une dizaine d'épisode à peu prêt. Et je suis tombé sur cette histoire. Je me suis qu'elle était faite pour romancée... je veux dire encore plus que ce que l'émission avait fait... (faut avouer qu'ils en rajoute beaucoup quand même.)

Vilà je pense avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Donc sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Kise entra dans la salle de sport d'un pas conquérant. Il était heureux d'être là et cela se voyait. Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu venir ici et faire un peu de basket. C'était un sport qui lui avait toujours plu depuis le collège ou il était même rentré dans un club… qu'il avait d'ailleurs continué au lycée. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Kasamatsu Yukio qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui l'accueillit d'un coup de pied dans le dos à peut fut-il sorti des vestiaires.<p>

« Ca fait mal Kasamatsu-sempai, se plaignit le blondinet.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas venu ? s'écria l'autre.

-Oui, oui, je sais, je suis désolé mais j'ai eu trop de chose à faire.

-Dis plutôt que c'est ce sale type qui t'en empêche.

-Mais je comprends tu sais, après tout il travaille beaucoup et c'est mieux si je peux lui rendre la vie plus agréable à la maison.

-Il aurait pas besoin de travailler autant si tu n'avais pas quitté ton travail de model.

-Oui mais tu vois…

-Ca m'énerve, coupa-t-il d'un coup. Jouons, va reprendre ta place sur le terrain.

-Hai sempai. »

Il attrapa le ballon avec un grand sourire. Sérieusement la sensation du ballon dans la main. Le son des chaussures sur le parquet. Le rythme des rebonds de la balle. Le travail de groupe fluide qui reposait sur leur entente commune. Ce sport était un vrai défouloir où tous ses problèmes semblaient s'évanouir. C'était un sport où il avait été considéré comme un génie mais il n'avait pas continué dans cette voie après le lycée. Son métier de mannequin était plus sûr que de se lancer dans une carréière professionnel dans le basket.

Il était donc totalement détendu lorsqu'il ressorti de la salle de sport. Il avait d'ailleurs retrouvé un grand sourire. Mêem s'il était tard et qu'il était totalement épuisé après autant d'effort. Kise passa le grand portail de sa maison. Ils avaient, avec Shugo, acheté un pavillon dans un quartier bien côté de la ville. La maison était magnifique, c'était sûr Kise ne s'en plaignait pas mais des fois, il sentait cette maison bien trop vide et bien trop grande. Après tout avec un couple d'homme il y avait peu de chance que la maison devienne le terrain de jeux d'une ribambelle d'enfant. D'autant plus que n'ayant pas de travail, ses journées pouvait parfois se faire très longue… Il s'en rendait compte lui qui avait tellement besoin de contact. Le blond ouvrit doucement la porte de chez lui tentant de remettre ses pensés au second plan. De toute façon il n'eut le temps e rien fait que la voix claqua dans la maison.

« C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ?

-Pardon ?

-Ca fait une heure et demie que je suis là ! J'aurais bien aimé que toi aussi. Ma journée s'est très mal passée, ce n'était pas pour que ça continue une fois à la maison. Où tu étais encore ? Au gymnase ? En train de faire du basket ?

-Non ! Enfin…

-Tu préfères vraiment ce sport à moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ecoute, je n'y étais pas allé depuis une éternité. J'avais envie de faire quelques paniers, tu peux comprendre, non ?

-Non je ne comprends pas, je me démène toute la journée pour rapporté de l'argent, j'aurais aimé que toi tu me soutiennes quand ça va pas.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'ai quitté mon travail pour toi !

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es jamais là ?! s'exclama Shugo en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Aïe ! Tu me fais mal, répondit Kise plus choqué que réellement blessé mais l'autre ne desserra pas sa prise. Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi Shugo-kun ! »

Le blondinet le fit finalement lui-même et se dégagea violemment de la prise de l'autre homme. Il lança un regard blessé à son compagnon avant de récupérer son sac pour se diriger vivement vers leur chambre. Honnêtement Kise était choqué. Il ne voyait pas comment réagir dans une telle situation. Il savait bien que Shugo était violent et avait un caractère emporté. Il ne s'était pourtant jamais senti menacé par lui. Après tout ils étaient couple, on ne frappait pas quelqu'un qu'on aimait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ryota… »

Le blond eut un petit frisson en entendant le décoloré entrer dans la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas continuant de vider son sac de sport.

« Va-t-en Shugo-kun. Je ne veux pas te parler !

-Je suis désolé. Tu vois ? Je me suis calmé. Je m'en veux, je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme ça avec toi. Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute. Vraiment… j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, j'étais énervé, ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi. »

L'homme vint doucement passer les bras autour des hanches du sportif pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Kise frissonna. Il semblait sincère. Sa détresse en ce moment-même semblait sincère. Alors il soupira longuement avant de poser ses mains sur celle du décoloré. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait depuis maintenant trop longtemps pour imaginer sa vie sans lui. Alors il voulait croire que ses excuses étaient sincères. Il voulait croire que Shugo l'aimait encore lui aussi. Ce que ce dernier sembla lui prouver le reste de la soirée. Il fut tellement prévenant. Ca ne ressemblait plus qu'à un mauvais rêve. Rêve que Kise allait vite faire partir. Pour cela rien de mieux que de faire un repas de réconciliation. Il ferait en sort que ce repas reste dans leurs mémoires.

Avant tout il se rendit en ville. Il devait faire les courses et au passage prévenir Kasamatsu qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'entraînement du soir. Ce na serait pas la première fois, il avait l'habitude de s'excuser pour ses absence. A vrai dire c'était même ça qui embêtait réellement son ami. Heureusement ils avaient rendez-vous dans un lieu public, ce qui évita les manifestations trop violentes du plus petit.

« Ca recommence, râla-t-il. Bientôt il va t'enfermer chez vous… chez lui je veux dire.

-C'est chez nous, réclama Kise.

-Il l'a payé seul, s'il veut te virer il peu.

-Il ne le fera pas, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

-C'est pas quelqu'un pour toi Kise.

-C'est quoi quelqu'un pour moi ?

-Déjà quelqu'un qui ne chercherai pas à t'enfermer chez toi !

-Il ne m'enferme pas, contre-t-il. Il aimerait juste qu'on soit plus ensemble. Je comprends. Moi aussi j'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Mais il travaille beaucoup alors bon quant il est là je peux faire un effort.

-Tu crois que c'est à toi de faire des efforts ?

-Ca serait à nous deux d'en faire mais il en va en faire aussi. Il me l'a promis.

-Ouais enfin ses promesse, c'est pas comme si on pouvait réellement y croire.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu croire en lui de toute façon.

-Pourquoi à ton avis ?

-Si c'est pour être ausis pessimiste je vais te laisser ! »

Le blondinet se leva, payant sa consommation et sorti du café. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le marché. Comme il l'avait dit il voulait faire plaisir à Shugo. Il avait donc décidé de lui préparer un repas maison. Histoire qu'ils passent enfin une bonne soirée ensemble. Kise n'était pas très grand cuisinier, aussi il se fit donc conseiller par les commerçants du marché. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu une facilité à se lier avec les autres. Il resta donc un moment avec chacun d'entre eux. Si bien qu'il ne reparti chez lui qu'en début d'après-midi. Son sac chargé de course sous le bras. Trop chargé de course d'ailleurs puisque celui-ci finit par craquer laissant tomber tomates et carottes dans la rue. Heureusement il n'était pas trop loin de chez lui mais Kise ne pu s'empêcher de râler contre son sac. Il se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était tombé lorsqu'il rencontra une autre main. Surpris il releva les yeux pour les poser sur un homme. Il eut alors un mouvement de recule.

« Je vais t'aider.

-Vraiment ? Merci, c'est gentil à vous.

-Sérieusement ? Tu me reconnais pas ? »

Kise ouvrit plus grand les yeux en détaillant celui qui s'était proposé pour l'aider. En effet il lui disait quelque chose mais à savoir quoi… Il était grand, certainement plus que lui ce qui n'était pas rien. Des cheveux bleu, court et en bataille, la peau mat, un sourire en coin assez moqueur qui allait de paire avec ses yeux bleus. Alors Kise eut comme un flash.

« Aominecchi !

-J'ai failli être vexé . »

Le dit Aominecchi était un camarade de collège, qui avait été dans le même club de basket que lui. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures ensemble à tâter la balle. D'autant plus que le bleuté était extrêmement bon et Kise avait toujours aimé le défi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais gagné. Le blond était vraiment surpris de le voir là. Après tout il ne l'avait jamais croisé dans le quartier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je passais par là et je t'ai vu en galère.

-Je me souvenais pas qu'aominecchi était aussi gentil.

-Si tu veux pas d'mon aide…

-Ah non ! Désolé. Merci de bien vouloir m'aider, fit-il avec une petite courbette.

-C'est chez toi ? demanda-t-il en montrant la maison.

-Oui, elle est un peu trop voyante, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle m'a l'air sympa.

-Surtout grande et vide, lui apprit le blond.

-Tu vis tout seul là-dedans ? s'étonna l'autre jeune homme.

-Oh, non, sourit Kise. En fait j'habite maintenant avec Shugo-kun.

-Ah !? Ce psychopathe ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Shugo-kun est quelqu'un de très bien.

-Ok, ok si tu veux. Bon où je mets ça ?

-Ah ! Attends viens. »

Le blond remonta sa descente de garage pour rejoindre sa maison. Aomine suivit le pas avec un certain sourire malgré ses bras chargés de course. Kise entra finalement chez puis désactiva son alarme. Il conduisit ensuite le bleuté dans sa cuisine où il pu enfin se décharger des légumes récalcitrants.

« Vraiment, c'est sympa chez toi.

-Oui, je ne me plains pas de la maison, elle est très bien…

-Mais ?

-Non oublie ça. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps Aominecchi, on ne va pas parler de mes problèmes.

-Oh… tu as changé Kise, avant tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion et pleuré tout les larmes de ton corps. J'aurais ensuite dû jouer le prince charmant et tout faire pour sauter à ton secours.

-Moh~ c'est méchant Aominecchi ! En plus tu n'as jamais eu à faire ça.

-Ahah, mais au fait tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je suis à la retraite, plaisanta le blond.

-A la retraite ?

-J'ai arrêté le mannequina, Shugo-kun avait besoin que je sois à la maison.

-Que tu sois là ? le bleuté regarda autour de lui avant de reprendre, et ça sert à quoi si lui est pas là ?

-Le repas du soir par exemple, répondit-il en montrant les légumes sur la table, et puis je suis là quand il arrive…

-En fait t'as devenu sa femme au foyer, se moqua le bleuté.

-Moh… Aominecchi ne te moque pas !

-Alors ne fait rien dont je pourrais me moquer.

-Si c'est pour faire ça alors sors de chez moi ! rétorqua Kise en gonflant les jours.

-Très bien je vais y aller, accorda le bleuté, mais si t'as vraiment des problèmes hésite pas à m'appeler, cette fois-ci je viendrais comme un bon prince charmant, ma petite cendrillon.

-Sors d'ici ! »

Le bleuté ricana encore mais retrouva tout seul la porte de la maison. Kise se mit donc à la préparation du repas promis à son compagnon. Il y passa presque toute son après-midi mais le blondinet était fier de lui au final. Il avait utilisé toutes les astuces qu'avaient pu lui donner les commerçants. Puis alors que le tout avait fini de mijoter, il attrapa un ballon et sortit dans la cour. Il allait profiter qu'il restait un peu de temps avant que Shugo arrive pour faire quelques paniers. Rapidement il se retrouva torse nu, le soleil tapant fort en ce mois de juillet. Bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment-là que le décoloré rentra à la maison. Etant dehors Kise ne l'entendit pas, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre crier :

« Non mais tu te moques de moi ?!

-Que ?... Oh Shugo-kun tu es rentré ?

-Oui et qu'est-ce que je trouve ? Toi ! En train de jouer à ce stupide sport à moitié nu devant les voisins. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es en manque ?

-Pardon ?! Mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu as vraiment l'impression que je suis comme ça ?

-Je juge sur ce que je vois ! »

Il attrapa le poignet du blondinet pour l'entraîner vers l'intérieur. Shugo était jaloux mais au point de devenir parano ? Kise avala difficilement sa salive. Il recommençait à avoir peur de son compagnon. Il se laissa donc trainer à l'intérieur de la maison sans même penser à résister. Laissant la balle au milieu du terrain comme abandonnée.

« Shugo-kun calme-toi

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Après tout vu ce que tu fais quand je suis pas là.

-Tu pourrais au moins me faire un minimum confiance, non ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as promis que tu arrêterais le basket et pourtant je te trouve en train de faire quoi ?

-Je me détendais juste.

-Tu te détendais de quoi ?! Tu ne fais rien de la journée !

-A cause de qui ? Pour qui j'ai arrêté de travailler ?

-Et pourtant tu arrives encore à ne pas être là quand je rentre.

-Je suis là !

-En train de jouer à ce sport minable !

-Tu vas m'empêcher de faire tout ce que je veux peut-être ! »

La claque partit d'un seul coup. Assez fort pour faire reculer d'un pas Kise. C'était la première fois que Shugo portait la main sur lui. La panique se fit alors sentir dans son regard. Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Le blond passa doucement une main sur sa joue. Pour être honnête il n'avait pas mal mais il sentait une brûlure sur sa joue. Il était blessé que le décoloré ait osé lever la main sur lui. Alors quand il le vit faire un pas vers lui, le blond ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que fuir. Il monta directement dans la chambre, s'échouant lamentablement sur le lit. Il resta là un long moment à ressasser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dire que ce devait être une soirée de réconciliation. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû sortir cette balle… mais Shugo n'avait pas à réagir aussi violemment.

« Ryota… »

Kise sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui, signe que l'autre homme venait de s'installer à côté de lui. Il ne releva pourtant pas la tête. Il sentit alors qu'on imprimait de lent mouvement dans son dos. Des arabesques certainement destinées à le calmer…

« Vraiment… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. J'ai vu le repas en bas. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part… J'ai été totalement injuste avec toi. C'est vrai tu as tout à fait le droit de te détendre. Excuses-moi… s'il te plait Ryota dis quelque chose…

-Tu devrais me faire plus confiance, marmonna-t-il difficilement à travers le tissu du lit.

-Oui, tu as raison. D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner que dis-tu de faire un week-end à l'extérieur ? »

Kise releva doucement la tête du lit pour poser les yeux sur l'autre jeune homme. Il paraissait sincère. Le blond pouvait voir qu'il s'en voulait, ses yeux semblaient refléter du regret. Alors il voulu croire de nouveau. Il voulu laisser une nouvelle chance. Certainement le week-end de la dernière chance d'ailleurs.

Ils prirent donc la soirée, autour du repas cuisiné par le blond, pour choisir leur destination du week-end. Si Kise se sentait soulagé de voir Shugo s'investir autant dans leur relation, Kasamatsu voyait ça d'un tout autre œil.

« Tu ne vas pas partir un week-end seul avec lui.

-Bien sûr que si, nous sommes ensemble après tout.

-Bien sûr vas-y, et peut-être que tu reviendras en petit morceau dans une valise.

-Arrêtes de toujours t'imaginer le pire.

-Ouvre les yeux Kise. Je n'imagine pas le pire, je veux juste te faire comprendre ce qu'il est capable de faire.

-Tu pourrais aussi comprendre que moi j'ai envie de faire confiance !

-Fait confiance à qui tu veux mais pas à ce pauvre type ! Je suis sérieux Kise. Tu vas finir par te faire tuer si tu continues avec lui. »

Le blond se releva violemment de la table. Cette fois il ne pensa même pas à payer avant de partir. Il était énervé. Il avait cherché un peu de soutient mais décidément son capitaine n'était pas prêt à lui en donner. Décidément Kise ne voulait pas penser qu'il avait raison. Il voulait croire en son couple. Il voulait croire que cette crise allait passer et qu'ils…

« Itaï. »

Kise recula de quelques pas et rouvrit un œil en faisant la grimace. Il venait de se prendre quelqu'un de plein fouet. A force d'être dans ses pensés aussi. Il se courba donc en deux tout en s'excusant platement à la pauvre personne qu'il venait de rencontrer.

« Ora, pas la peine d'en faire un tel cirque, j'vais pas mourir.

-Aominecchi ?

-Ca te pose un problème ?

-Ah ? Non, non absolument pas ! Vraiment, je suis content de te voir.

-Tant que ça…

-Oh je peux dire que c'est sans doute la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé cette semaine.

-Rien que ça ? J'en suis ravi en tout cas.

-Je dois y aller. Je suis content de t'avoir revu Aominecchi.

-Carrément, moi aussi. Oublie pas, si jamais tu as besoin d'un prince charmant. »

Kise secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel mais un sourire amusé avait enfin fait une apparition sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il commença à faire les valises pour le fameux voyage. Ils partaient le lendemain, mieux valait que tout soit prêt pour ne pas mettre une mauvaise ambiance dès le début. D'ailleurs Kise avait superbement bien fait les choses. La voiture était parfaitement bien rangée, le petit déjeuner prêt lorsqu'ils se levèrent. Ils eurent juste à faire leur petite routine matinale avant de prendre la route. En fait tout se passait extrêmement bien jusqu'à ce qu'il faille remplir le réservoir d'essence. Le blond eut alors le malheur de plaisanter avec le caissier. Il engagea la conversation et rigola à l'une de ses blagues qui étaient vraiment drôle d'ailleurs. Caissier d'une station service ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours alors autant leur faciliter la tâche lorsque c'était possible. Ca ne plu apparemment pas à Shugo et il lui fit sentir dès que le blondinet rentra dans la voiture.

« La petite pause était bien ?

-Oui, ça fait du bien de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

-Apparemment y'a pas que les jambes que tu as dégourdi.

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ? En train de faire du charme au caissier ?

-Je t'en pris ne recommences pas Shugo-kun ! C'était sensé être notre week-end, non ?

-Exactement alors pourquoi je te vois flirté comme un adolescent.

-Je rigolais juste à une blague. C'est pas vrai Shugo-kun, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Je suis d'accord. On rentre.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Kise.

-On rentre, si c'est pour te voir draguer tout ce qui bouge ça ne sert à rien de se faire un week-end en amoureux.

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai. Franchement qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-Parce que tu as l'impression que c'est chez moi que quelque chose ne va pas ? Qui est le nympho qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ?

-C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

-C'est ce que tu montres en tout cas.

-Non c'est ce que tu veux bien voir… »

La dispute dura ainsi sur presque tout le chemin du retour. Plus les mots s'échappaient de leurs bouches plus l'état de Shugo devenait inquiétant pour Kise. Honnêtement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin dans l'allée du garage il préféra partir rapidement. Pour dire les choses franchement c'était une fuite plus qu'autre chose. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'enfermer dans la chambre. Rapidement le décoloré se retrouva à tambouriner devant la porte.

« Ryota ouvre ! Ouvre-moi putain ! Je te dis d'ouvrir cette putain de porte ! Allez quoi ? Je veux juste que tu ouvres cette porte. Je vais pas te faire de mal… J'vais juste... te casser la tête si tu ouvres pas cette putain de porte maintenant ! »

Kise commença alors réellement à paniquer. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte. Puis avec un éclair de génie il fouilla dans ses poches. Cependant son portable n'était nulle part. Il avait dû l'oublier dans la voiture. Il fallait donc jouer la montre. Shugo finissait toujours par se calmer. C'était son dernier espoir. Kise n'était pas faible, il savait se battre un minimum mais contre le décoloré. Vraiment il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Ils n'étaient simplement pas du même niveau. Finalement les cris cessèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Kise avala difficilement sa salive. Après tout il ne pouvait pas rester caché indéfiniment dans cette chambre. Alors il finit par ouvrir la porte comme le décoloré lui demandait.

« Tu vois ? Je suis parfaitement calme. »

Rien n'était moins sûr d'après le blond. D'ailleurs il s'assit à l'extrémité du lit. Il préférait être le moins prêt possible de son amant pour le moment. Pourtant celui-ci s'installa à côté de lui. Se frottant les mains doucement. Ce n'était jamais bon qu'il se frotte les mains. Pourtant Kise écouta ce que l'autre avait à lui dire.

« Je regrette même ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. On fait la paix ? »

Kise pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Il coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses, préférant regarder ses genoux que son amant. Honnêtement, oui il avait peur. Il aurait aimé courir loin d'ici mais ne pouvait certainement pas le faire.

« Bon alors tu vois… Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour mon comportement ces derniers. Tu sais ça se passe vraiment mal au boulot, tout ça… Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, c'est sûr, je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme ça. Allez on reprend la voiture et on se le fait ce week-end. »

Comme pour inciter Kise il mit sa main sur épaule. Le blond eut un geste de recule et retira la dite main d'un geste plutôt brusque. Ce qui bien sûr ne passa absolument pas pour l'autre jeune homme.

« Ne me touche Shugo-kun. Peut-être qu'un jour je te pardonnerai mais là, ne me demande pas l'impossible. Non ! Ne me touche pas Shugo-kun ! »

Mais apparemment le refus n'était pas une chose qu'acceptait le décoloré. Il prit alors rapidement le dessus sur Kise, qu'il coucha tout du long sur le lit. Bien sûr le blond se débattit. Il envoya un coup de genoux bien sentit, ses poings danser au dessus de lui mais rapidement il se retrouva immobilisé le poids du corps de l'autre sur le sien lui interdisant tout mouvement.

« Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

C'est alors qu'il pensait que tout espoir était perdu que le poids sur son corps s'enleva. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'effectivement Shugo-kun était balancé de côté. Rapidement il se releva pour ne pas rester en position de faiblesse.

« T'as pas entendu ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu arrêtes maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?!

-Aominecchi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Aomine ? grinça le décoloré en regardant celui qui venait d'intervenir. C'est ton amant c'est ça ?!

-Dit pas de connerie ! râla le bleuté. Comme si Kise pouvait sérieusement tromper quelqu'un !

-Te fous pas de moi, j'vais tous les deux vous buter ici. »

Il n'eut en effet qu'à tendre la main pour sortir un revolver du bureau. Kise ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce que Aomine faisait ici ? Comment Shugo osait-il pointer une arme sur lui ? Il vit le bleuté s'interposer de nouveau.

« On est pas amant, okay. Je suis juste un voleur et j'suis venu piller votre maison. Vous étiez sensés partir en week-end là.

-C'est ça fous-toi de moi.

-Tu veux une preuve ? Y'a mon sac dans le cagibi.

-Kise va le chercher. »

Honnêtement il n'en revenait pas que le bleuté soit devenu voleur mais étant donné la situation actuel l'ancien mannequin ne fit certainement pas la fine bouche. Il ne s'offusqua certainement pas et partit dans le cagibi chercher le dit sac. Il y avait en effet un grand sac de sport noir dans lequel étaient rangés quelques uns de leurs effets personnels de valeur. Il revint et montra son butin à Shugo qui eut un sourire psychotique.

« Ahah, et après ça on pensait que c'était moi qui finirai mal.

-Oui c'est sûr qu'à nous pointer de ton arme t'as vachement mieux tourné que moi.

-La ferme. Kise appelle les flics.

-Je… J'ai laissé le portable dans la voiture.

-Putain mais t'es vraiment inutile au possible. Daiki passe-lui ton portable. Allez magne-toi ! »

Le bleuté lâcha un soupire exaspéré bien que peu rassuré d'être pointé par une arme à feu. Il donna alors son portable à Kise. Les deux échangèrent un regard puis le blond composa le numéro de la police.

« Bonjour, ici Kise Ryouta je voudrais vous signaler une agression. C'est ça… chez moi… »

Il donna ensuite l'adresse avant de raccrocher. Il regarda de nouveau vers Shugo qui les menaçait toujours de son arme. Il était totalement tendu parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'au moindre faux pas le décoloré allait appuyer sur la gâchette. D'ailleurs celui-ci fit de grand mouvement avec son arme pour leur indiquer la sortie de la pièce.

« Allez on va les attendre dans le salon. Passe devant le looser.

-Regarde qui se sent obligé de pointer un flingue sur son mec.

-La ferme ou c'est sur toi que je tire.

-Comme si t'avais le droit.

-Parfaitement, je plaiderai la légitime défense. Je pense pas que quelqu'un s'en plaindra, un délinquant comme toi. Grouille-toi maintenant. »

Shugo donna un coup dans la pommette du bleuté qui se décida finalement à avancer. Kise frissonna. Il connaissait le tempérament impulsif d'Aomine mais tout de même. L'autre était tout de même instable et surtout dangereusement armé. Le blond les regarda tous les deux passer devant lui. Dire qu'Aomine c'était mis dans cette situation rien que pour lui. Ne sachant que faire Kise suivit. C'est alors qu'il vit l'opportunité d'agir. Il attrapa l'objet le plus lourd qui lui passa à portée de main et frappa Shugo à l'arrière du crâne. Il se retrouva assommé sur le coup. Kise lâcha son objet de dégoût alors qu'Aomine se retournait surpris.

« Et bah, j'pensais pas que t'étais capable de faire ça.

-A… Aominecchi, tu crois que je l'ai tué ?

-Peuh, ça serait une bonne chose pour l'univers, Kise blanchit encore plus ce qui le fit continuer, non tu l'as juste assommé. »

Le blond soupira longuement avant de finalement se laisser glisser contre un mur. Il trembla, le stresse ne voulant apparemment pas quitter son corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face au bleuté qui vint lui frotter maladroitement les bras. Kise cligna des yeux dubitatifs.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire avec un tordu pareil tu mérites mieux qui ça.

-Tout allait très bien avec shugo-kun… avant…

-Bah ça c'était avant.

-Aominecchi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Pour commencer appel les flics.

-Mais si je fais ça, tu vas avoir des problèmes aussi.

-Mais non, moi je passais par là au moment où je t'ais entendu crier. Alors je suis venu t'aider. »

Kise releva les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, encore sous le choc. Puis il vint passer ses bras autour des épaules d'Aomine pour le serrer contre lui.

« Merci Aominecchi, merci pour tout. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vraiment te remercier ?

-Kise.

-Oui ? »

Le blondinet releva la tête vers son ancien partenaire de basket mais n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que celui-ci l'embrassa. D'abord surpris il cligna des yeux puis se laissa finalement emporter. C'était un peu comme ce dernier l'avait dit. Aomine était réellement devenu son prince charmant. Comment aurait-il pu croire ça quelques jours auparavant ? Honnêtement Kise ne savait pas s'il ressentait quelque chose vraiment pour l'autre jeune homme mais il savait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Alors bon, les choses ne pourraient jamais être pire qu'avec Shugo donc pourquoi pas essayer…

* * *

><p>Alors voilà. Premier essai terminé. Verdict?<p> 


End file.
